Family Streak
by AliciaDeramus
Summary: Years have passed since the successful revolution, Panam is at peace and the annual games have recommenced. Willow Mellark, daughter of Katniss and Peeta Mellark is entering her final year of the reapings. Little do they know, the government of Panam is unhappy with the Mellarks, and will do anything to get to Katniss and Peeta. Anything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The bell that signals the end of the day dings and people begin to exit the mines. I scan the faces of the workers but they have begun to blurt together. They share so many similarities; the soot covered skin, the tired eyes and the fatigue.

I begin to zone out when someone pulls me begin a corner. I stiffen out of defence until I see who's standing in front of me.

"Cliff! I told you to stop that!" I tell the miner, punching him in the arm.  
He rubs the spot where my first hit him.

"You know, you hit a lot harder than you look like you could."  
I cross my arms over my chest and raise an eyebrow.  
"So you think I look weak?" He shakes his head.

"No, I think you look perfect." He leans in to kiss me but I push him back with a laugh.  
"Not until you wash that coal dust off your face." Now it's his turn to laugh.

"At least I work. We can't all live off our parents." My smile fades and hurt takes its place. He quickly realizes what he's said and changes the subject.

"The water is out again at my house, can I use yours?"

I nod. "Yeah. My parents are out at some meeting in thirteen, they'll be back tonight. Just grab what you need from your house and come over. The door won't be locked " He smiles. When my brother and I are alone the door is never locked, we always keep it open to show that anyone in the poor parts of the district can come and get food or bathe if they need to, but my parents would never approve if they knew.

"Thanks." With this we part ways and I grin. I know his water works fine.

I walk down the gravel path that leads from the town to the small village I call home. The iron gate looms over me, daring me to enter one of the oldest areas in the district. The letters above the gate have been covered in moss and you can hardly read them anymore but the title has been imprinted in my mind:

'Victors Village'

I pass my uncles old house and stop briefly. He wasn't really my uncle, but he was a close friend with my parents so the title worked. He died when I was two, I never really knew him, but I do know he was an alcoholic. A sign is posted on the lawn;

'In Memory of Haymitch Abarnathy'

I shake my head and walk by. Most of the houses are eerily empty causing the dark wood and brick seems creepy and out of place. Some of the windows in uninhibited homes have broken, probably by animals or kids who snuck into the Victors Village. Only one other home is inhabited. One man won the games three years ago and lives two doors down with his girlfriend, we don't see him much but his girlfriend, Thalia comes by every now and again.

I climb the steps to my house and open the wooden door. I'm greeted by the smell of bread.

"Rye?" I call out to my brother after a brief moment he pops his head from around the corner of the kitchen.

"Hey Willow." He greets. I kick off my boots and walk over to him.

"You have flour on your face." I say as I walk by him.

"Have you been in Dad's baking stuff again?" I accuse him.

"Yeah. He told me I could while he and Mom were out. I wanted to show him how I figured out the bread." I smile. My brother and father are so much alike. They are both kind and gentle. My father taught Rye how to bake a long time ago but kept that activity strictly for when he was with Rye. Whenever he left, baking was off limits. I never understood why. But even in looks my brother and father are alike. They share sandy blonde hair, much unlike mine and my mothers. We both have brown hair, but mine is longer and lighter than hers.

"Well the bread sure smells good." I say walking over to the loaf sitting on the counter.

"Don't eat it. I need to get Dad's opinion when he gets back tonight." That was another thing that was forbidden. We could never ask our parents why they left so often. At least once a month they'd leave the district on some trip and wouldn't tell us why. I used to ask why but after never getting an answer, I gave up.

I pick up a few grapes from the bowl on the counter and turn to Rye.

"Cliff coming over soon." I announce. Rye grins.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh nothing." Even though my brother is sixteen, only two years younger than I, he still acts like he's twelve.

"It's not news that Cliff and I are dating. It's been years." Almost three years to the day to be exact. After his final reaping last year we decided it was safe to make public. I knew that even if I were probably immune to being reaped thanks to my parents' high roles in the government, he wouldn't be if he were associated with me.

I know the games are rigged, but I know my parents have the authority to grant Rye and I immunity.

The reaping tomorrow will be my final one. I turn nineteen in two months, so I won't be entered next year. Rye laughs just as the door opens.

"In the kitchen!" I call out and soon after, cliff walks in. He smiles and looks to Rye.

"Hey Rye, how's the bread?" He asks, nodding to the loaf. Rye looks at it briefly,

"Not bad. Didn't burn it for once." Cliff laughs and after a few minutes of light chatter, I show him to the bathroom and come back to the kitchen.

I grab an apple from the counter and bite into it, the sweet juice dances on my tongue and I think of the farmers who grew this in district 11. I hardly know anything about the other districts, just their specialties.

"You nervous for tomorrow?" Rye asks, referring to the upcoming reaping. I open my eyes and turn to see him sitting on one of the chairs by the table. He looks tired, but not quite enough to worry.

I shrug.

"Not really." I lie. He narrows his eyes at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You're lying. I can tell." I take another bite of my apple and reply without bothering to finish chewing.

"I'm actually not, are you?" he looks away. This worries me, even though he's two years younger, he's usually acting much older than I, much more serious. I put my apple down as I swallow the bite and cross the room to sit next to him.

"Hey," I say as I grab one of his hands. "You'll be fine. You don't take the Tessera and you're the son of two government officials, you're pretty much the safest person in the district." He looks up at me this time I really see how tired he is. He opens his mouth to say something but before he speaks I pull him into a hug.

"You'll be fine." I whisper into his hair, resting my chin atop his head.

'I hope.' I add in my head.

* * *

So this is my first fan fiction on this website, so everything is new to me. I've has this story in my head for awhile and decided to finally write it. Let me know what you think! I know the first chapter is always boring but it'll pick up soon, I promise!

Thanks!

-Alicia


	2. Chapter 2

Rye and I stand together for a long time, but neither of us speak. I can't stop thinking his name will be pulled, I don't know why. Eventually Cliff walking into the room distracts us. His hair is wet, sticking to his face. I purse my lips and nod to Rye; he nods back and exits the room, smiling briefly at Cliff as he passes. I hear his footsteps on the stairs and soon after, the closing of his door. Cliff walks over to me and raises his eyebrows. I shake my head.

"He's scared." I say quietly. My voice is weak and scared. Cliff catches on to my fear and pulls me into a hug.

"Even if he's not picked this year, what about next year, when I can't even help him-" my voice cracks as a tear rolls down my cheek. Panic is rising in my chest, not for myself, but for my brother. Cliff lowers his head and tilts mine up to his so our eyes meet. Unlike most people, his eyes are a muted green, not like the seam eyes my family has. They gave off this feeling of knowing, being able to look into you and read your every thought. He scans my face for a while, not saying anything as he does. Eventually he speaks;

"They wont pick him. There are so many names in there other than his, he never even took Tessera, like you, he's safe." His mention of Tessera makes we wince. I look away, terrified he'll find out. Even though I'm not looking, I can feel his eyes narrow at me.

"You haven't taken the Tessera, have you?" I close my eyes tighter and nod slowly. He breaks the embrace and steps back, running his hands through his still-wet hair.

"What? Why? Are you an idiot!" He clasps his hands behind his head and looks up at the celing." I open my eyes and let a few tears fall before I answer.

"People out there are starving. I have more food than I ever need and they have nothing! I though I was safe okay! I can't let people die of hunger while I'm here doing nothing!" I start quietly but now I'm yelling. I wipe the tears off my cheeks and glare at him. He lowers his gaze to meet mine and we simply stare at one another without words.

"I can't believe you did that without telling me." He sounds genuinely hurt. The anger in his eyes turns to sadness and pain. This only makes me more angry.

"Why didn't I tell you? Because I knew you'd say that! I'm not like you, I'm not hardened and focused on survival. I don't need to be." Tears are flowing again, but not like before. No, these tears aren't of fear and sadness, but of anger. Cliff only shakes his head.

"I should leave." He says simply. I don't argue. I don't turn to watch him go. My face falls into my hands as I think about what I've said. I was doing the right thing. I fed people that might have died otherwise, I did the right thing.

The door clicks shut behind Cliff and I'm left in silence.

The sun went down hours ago and my parents have returned from thirteen. We greeted each other and ate dinner late. They went to sleep early, as did Rye, leaving me alone in the lounge with the television. The host is speaking excitedly about the upcoming reaping, assuring us the game makers have told him these games would be interesting. He says that every year, and every year the games are identical. I'm about to turn it off when he says something that catches me.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, we have a special re-broadcasting of the highlights of previous readings and games! Lets start with the beginning of it all, the very first hunger games!" The screen cuts away to the beginning countdown of the first ever hunger games. The first thing I notice is the entire area is far less elaborate, and the tributes are better fed. Today, almost everyone is very thin and underfed, but in these games, everyone seems to be healthier.

The highlights skip a few years every time and I zone out until we get to the

seventy-fourth games. I know this was my parents' year, but they never told me anything about it. I sit up straighter and edge closer to the screen. The announcer comments excitedly how this was by far his favourite games. They skip all the reapings but theirs. The camera shows the steps of the justice building and a woman wearing all pink before a microphone. She gives a brief intro and then begins with the females. She selects a slip of paper and walks back to centre stage. She opens it and speaks into the microphone.

"Primrose Everdeen." I furrow my eyebrow, that's not my mother but that is her last name. Did she have a sister? My confusion is soon resolved when I see my mother, as a sixteen-year-old run into the aisle and volunteer. She's marched up the steps and takes the young blonde's place. She speaks to her before she's marched off but I don't hear what she says. The woman in pink asks if that was my mother's sister and she replies quietly that she was. I never knew my mother had a sister; I've never met her.

I hear my fathers name called and watch him be marched up the steps to join my mother. They shake hands and the screen cuts to interviews. I don't pay all that much attention to them as my parents have told me about that, but when I asked about the games, they refused to answer. After a few minutes, the screen cuts to the arena. Its full of green; grassy landscape in the middle, tall grass to the east; a small lake to the north, and a forest to the west and south. The pods containing the tributes pop up one after another and I sopt my mother and father on opposite sides. I don't move for the next twenty minutes as I watch my mother almost be killed by a girl with knives, a redheaded girl she runs into and a forest fire created by game makers. I watch my father form an alliance with a pack of careers and see them hunt my mother down. She dumps a tracker-jacker nest on them as the sleep below the tree she sit in. I watch my father get sliced in the leg by one bay named Cato. He lays motionless on the ground and I nearly jump up, but I realize he doesn't die, as he's just upstairs now. I see my mother ally with a girl from eleven and watch her blow up the careers supply of food, and then see her ally die.

The game makers announce the twist of two tributes winning and see my parents find one another. The arena falls into night and they're chased to the centre by a pack of mutation dogs. They battle Cato atop the cornucopia. The boy falls into the pack of mutts below and my parents are declared winners.

I exhale a sigh of relief and lean back into my chair. The announcer explains how the seventy-fifth games were cancelled due to the next rebellion and continues on to the seventy-sixth games, that were held fifteen years later, the year I was born.

"Haven't watched that in years." I jump at the sound of his voice and quickly shut the television off. I turn around to face him.

"Dad. I didn't know you were up." I say quickly. I'm terrified he'll be angry I watched his games. He smiles and chuckles at me.

"Don't worry about it, I figured you'd want to see them sometime soon." He sips the glass of water he holds and leans against the wall behind him.

"You know, when I heard my name called, I didn't believe it. I though I was imagining it all. I remember having to be pulled out of the crowd by peacekeepers." He laughs again. "Not very peaceful."

"Why did they cancel the seventy-fifth games?" I ask. I immediately regret this. If he gets angry at this question, I've just blown my only chance of finding out more of his games.

My fear is realized when his smile fades and he shakes his head.

"Its late. Tell you what. After the reaping tomorrow, your mother and I will answer any questions you or your brother have, I think you're both old enough now." I smile.

"Thank you." I say quietly.

"Now got up, its nearly three in the morning. It's a big day tomorrow." I obey and climb the stairs to my room. I only now realize how tired I am and collapse on my bed and fall asleep before even changing into pyjamas.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you do if you're chosen." My mother asks as we walk down the path to the square. The crowd grows the closer we get to the centre and I roll my eyes.

"Walk up the steps confidently." I say.

"Don't cry or show weakness." Rye adds.

"And say hat victory runs in the family." We say together. I smile at Rye after this, we've gone over the protocol so many times since we started reapings. My mother sighs.

"I know it seems stupid, but you have no idea how many tributes are targeted for their weakness, I just don't want that to happen to you two." She tells us. My father side hugs her, sensing her worry.

"Katniss, they'll be fine." He assures her.

We continue walking down to the check in area and my parents hug us. My mother hugs me first and kisses my cheek.

"Good luck." She says with a smile and I nod.

My parents switch and now my father kisses the top of my head. He smiles and I remind him;

"You owe me a question period later." He laughs and smiles. I turn to Rye.

"You ready?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"I guess so." We wave goodbye to our parents as they join the other victor and his girlfriend to go on stage for the reaping.

We wait in line and when the time comes, I give my hand to the peacekeeper, who takes my blood and smiles up at me.

"Last year for you, huh Ms. Mellark." I half smile and she ushers me past. I see my brother and give him one last hug before I join my friends in my section.

"You'll be fin." I assure him. He nods and I watch him walk off to join some people he knows. I cross my arms over my chest and scan the eighteen-year-old girls for Amethyst, one of the girls from my school. I finally spot her standing with someone I don't know. I walk up to her and she smiles at me.

"Oh hey Willow!" She greets and gestures to the woman beside her.

"This is Fenalia, she's from the capitol, she'll be the new escort for next year. She's seeing the districts and how the reaping actually work." The woman extends a hand to me, which I shake. I'm surprised she's from the capitol, she looks too normal. Her skin and hair aren't dyed and she doesn't have any visible tattoos. The only thing that separates her from the district citizens is her long nails that are painted a muted green. Green, like Cliff's eyes. I feel the blood drain from my face. Cliff. I still haven't spoken to him since yesterday.

Amethyst notices my panic and grabs my hand,

"You okay?" She asks me. I swallow and nod.

"Yeah, Cliff and I just had an argument yesterday, its fine though." I dismiss her quickly. To prevent her from mentioning it again I turn to Fenalia,

"So you'll be the next escort next year? How'd you get that position?" I ask her. Her smile lights up instantly.

"Well as soon as I saw the posting in the news one night I knew I'd love District 12, I've always wanted to visit since they always have the best tributes. I even heard that Katniss and Peeta Mellark's kids would be here, I hope I get to meet them while I'm here." Amethyst looks at me at the mention of me. Does this Capitol girl not know I'm who she so badly wants to meet. I decide not to let her know.

"Oh I'm sure you will. She's aging out this year, so she might even go to the capitol next year for the games. Who knows." Fenalia is excited by this and launches into a whole new rant about how the Capitol is so excited for the Mellark family. I wink at Amethyst and she smiles back.

The anthem roars over the voices if the crowd and I turn to face the stage. Our escort, Pricilla Bellacis followed by the line of victors and then finally the mayor walks out onto the stage. The crowd falls silent instantly as the severity of today truly sets in. Two of us will be sent to our death today, and we're all hoping it's not us.

Pricilla has decided to go green this year. Her hair is neon green as are her twelve-inch heels. She wears a short green dress that ahs a skirt so wide, I'm surprised she even fir thorough the doors out of the justice building. I smirk and share a glance with Amethyst, who i can tell is thinking the same thing as i am.

We are put back to attention as Pricilla taps the microphone and a shriek of static fills the air. Some of the younger ones cover their ears, but the rest of us laugh at the escort. She huffs in disgust, but quickly composes herself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honour to officially open the ninety-fourth Hunger Games here in District Twelve!" She pauses for applause but none are given, we aren't happy. She frowns and continues.

"Now, for a few words from our most lovely President, President Arevalo." She makes a wide gesture to the large screens to the side of the stage and a video begins to play, I don't watch.

I hate the games, and I hate our government. Including my parents. I've heard from the mineworkers when I'm waiting for Cliff talking about how there was a vote within the government in the capitol about re-instating the games. That would have been twenty years ago, two years before I was born. I don't know if these rumours are true, but i don't put my parents above that if it is.

The video cuts out with another screech of static and I turn back to the stage, i make eye contact briefly with my mother, even though I don't like her as a government leader, I can't deny I love her as my mother. She nods to me and a nod back. Pricilla clears her throat,

"Now comes the time we're all so excited for, the choosing of this years tributes!" Her voice is shrill and high, like a small child when whining for something.

"Ladies first!" She makes her way over to the bowl on the right of the stage and selects a small slip of paper, her heels click so loudly I can hear them from all the way back here. She finally reaches the microphone and opens the paper.

I feel Amethyst's hand grab mine and I squeeze hers too, we both know we could be called to die within seconds, our lives depend on this piece of paper.

"Camellia Harvardash."

I hear a woman behind me shriek but I don't look back. Amethyst sighs of relief next to me but I watch as a small girl, no older than thirteen walks into the aisle. She's one of the skinniest girls I've seen in the district, I could wrap my fingers around the thickest part of her legs. My heart is breaking for this girl.

Before I can even think I pull my hand away from Amethyst and begin pushing past other people.

"Willow, no!" Amethyst cries behind me. I ignore her and keep pushing through the crowd, people nodding to me as I pass.

"What's she doing?" I hear Fenalia ask her.

"She's volunteering." Damn right I am.

I finally reach the aisle as Pricilla is asking the girl about herself. I inhale deeply and yell loudly.

"I volunteer as tribute."


	4. Chapter 4

That's it. I've sealed my fate. I will die in the next two weeks. Before peacekeepers can guide me up the steps, I run foreword to the stage. I meet the girl at the base of the steps and pull her into a hug.

"Thank you." She whispers between sobs. I smile sadly at her and tell her to find her mother. I release her but she doesn't leave, I can't help but see myself in her, just a scared girl trying to make sense of everything.

I quickly glace up the steps to the stage and regret it immediately. I see my father holding my mother, shielding her from the cameras. Of course they'll want to see the reactions of the family, especially if the family is a family of Victors. I straighten up and raise my head, remembering what I was told to do. I plaster on a smirk and walk confidently up the steps. I briefly see my face on the screens but turn away. Pricilla looks like she's about to wet herself from excitement since this is probably the most exciting thing that's happened at a district twelve reaping in a long time.

I meet her in front of the microphone and smile at her, she smiles back.

"My, my! What a volunteer, you seem quite excited to be in the games! Now please, tell everyone your name." She points the microphone to me and a look out at the crowd. They all stare at me with blank eyes. I fake another smile and speak.

"Willow Mellark." I announce as I hear a stifled sob behind me. My gaze drops momentarily but is brought up again by the question I've been waiting for.

"So Miss Mellark, why did you volunteer today?" She points the microphone back at me. I find a camera and stare directly into it, trying to pierce it with my eyes.

"What can I say? Victory runs in the family." Pricilla laughs at this and takes the microphone back.

"Quite indeed. Now with all that excitement, for the boys." She places the microphone on the stand and walks over to the glass bowl that contains the boys' names. I can't help but wonder who will join me in the arena but the though wont haunt me for long. With this silence I smile again, in case any cameras are on me and scan the crowd. Not the one of children, but behind hat of everyone else in the district. I'm searching for only one person, but then our eyes meet. I see him staring up at me shaking his head. This small action hurts me so much, and I want nothing more than to run from all this, I've made a horrible mistake but I can't take it back. I wouldn't be surprised if he hates me now. If Cliff hates me.

I'm brought out of this string contest by the sound of Pricilla beside me. She pauses for a moment before reading the name of the unlucky boy who will accompany me to the Capitol. I don't know why she pauses but I don't think about it long before she reads the name.

"Rye Mellark."

I feel weak in the knees. The world spins around me and I feel like I'll pass out.

No. This isn't happening. I heard her wrong, Rye can't have been picked. My fear is realized when I see him stand alone in the aisle, walking toward me. This is when my act falls apart. My fake smile turns into a terrified slack expression and my hands fly to my mouth. I feel tears begin to surface on my eyes and don't bother trying to blink them away.

My brother or myself will die in less than two weeks.

He quickly has made his way to meet me at the stage, Pricilla beckons him to her, but he simply ignores her and walks straight to me. I don't know what he's doing but he pulls me into a hug, which I return. I look him in the eye and I don't see fear in his eyes, but determination. I narrow my eyes as well and we both take on a new attitude. I grab his hand and we raise our hands high above our heads and turn to face the audience and cameras.

We will not be defeated.

Everyone in the crowd roars with protest. I can only make out the odd yell.

'The games are rigged!'

'Free the Mellarks!'

I see the screens beside the stage cut out and a peacekeeper comes and ushers Rye and I off the stage into the justice building. The doors close with a bang behind us and a thought dawns on me.

We've started a riot.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm escorted through the justice building to my own room. I don't see where they take Rye, but I assume they out him in the room next door. I immediately cross the floor to the large bay window that looks out to the meadows near my home.

My home.

I'll probably never see it again. The though begins to take its toll and my head drops of exhaustion. I lean against the sill and I rest my head in my hands.

A few minutes pass before I hear the door open. I whip around and am nearly knocked over by someone running into me, pulling me into a bear hug. I back up as they hit me and soon realize who it is.

"Oh God." Amethyst is crying on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her and hug her back.

"Why'd you do it? We were going to be safe. You didn't have to." She whispers to me between sobs.

"I-" my voice cracks as I begin to speak. I swallow hard to push back the lump in my throat. I try again.

"I couldn't let that girl die. She's too young. She-" My voice deceives me again.

Amethyst look up at me, her grey eyes red with tears.

"She reminds you of Rye." I nod. The mention of my brother brings back the recent memory of his name being pulled from the bowl. I feel my own tears begin to surface but push them back as best I can with rapid blinking.

"Promise me you'll come back." She demands of me, stepping back and rubbing her cheeks with her sleeve. I shake my head.

"No. I wont promise you, because that's a promise I'm afraid to break." She looks up at me, I give the saddest smile.  
"I have to make sure Rye gets back." Amethyst opens her mouth to speak but just then the door opens and a peacekeeper grabs her roughly by the arm. She looks back briefly but then turns to me as she's dragged out. The door slams shut and that is the last I'll ever see of her.

I lower my gaze to where she was standing just a moment ago, she wanted me to live, but I wanted Rye to live. This is more than a game, its people's lives. This is a game I don't know how to play.

Many minutes pass before the door opens again. I don't have many friends, really only Amethyst. I used to have friends as a kid but I found out as I got older that either their parents wanted us to be friends so they could use me for my family, or it was my friend themselves. I broke off most of those friendships. Amethyst is really the only one who's been there all along, the only one I really trust. Her and-

The door flies open and a man bursts through the opening. I recognise him immediately.

"Cliff!" I nearly shout as I run up to him. His strong arms wrap around my small frame, the arms of a miner. I hug him back, trying as best as I can to keep my tears back.

"Why'd you do it?" He asks. I burry me head in his chest.

"I don't know. I couldn't let her die, she-" My voice breaks as it did with Amethyst, but I don't try to pick up my words. I simply let the tears fall. Cliff's arms tighten around me.

"I'm sorry." He says after a moment of silence. I sniff to clear my head and look up at him, meeting his green eyes. 

"Why?" I mouth, as no words come out. He grabs my cheeks between his hands and looks down at me.

"For being a jerk, you're a good person, you don't care about yourself, only others." I shake my head in argument.

"I'm not my mother. I didn't save the country from corruption when I was seventeen-" he cuts me off by kissing me roughly on the lips. We've never kissed like this. This is a lovers kiss, a goodbye kiss. He's not like Amethyst, he's a realist. He knows what's going to happen, but I don't see what happens next.

I feel one of his hands release my left cheek and disappear for a moment, but he doesn't break the kiss. He grabs my left hand and slides something onto my finger; I quickly look down and see a sparkling diamond on my finger.

"No. You saved me." He says, looking down at me. I raise my eyes to meet his and smile out of the corner of my eye I see the doors open and a white suit walk forward. I quickly kiss his lips softly but the kiss is broken when Cliff is pulled backward by the peacekeeper.

"I love you!" I call after him, but the doors shut and I'll never know if he heard me.


	6. Chapter 6

The doors open soon after and this time I'm grabbed by the arm and escorted down the halls. I'm brought onto the train platform where a group of people await me. The peacekeeper beside me releases my arm, but pushes me foreword. I stumble a few steps and shoot him a glare over my shoulder.

My gaze is shifted back to the crowd when I hear Rye call my name. I whip around and run up to him, hugging him tightly once I reach him.

"You okay?" I ask him, stepping back. He nods but says nothing. I sigh and look around, searching. I narrow my eyes when I see a Capitol cameraman nearby, his large black camera pointed at us. I lean in close to Rye and whisper,

"I'll talk to you on the train." He nods again and I approach the crowd and soon realize I know some of these people, Pricilla, Fenalia and the young victor are talking together with some people I don't know. I assume they're from the trains crew since they don't look like capitol citizens, but not like district residents either. As I get closer Pricilla notices me and smiles brightly.

"There's our next big star!" Her voice is shrill and she beckons me over with an extended arm. I fake a smile and act like I'm excited to see the group.

"What can I say, its an honour." The past victor glares at me and I make a mental note to tell him this is all an act.

"Well, this is Fenalia, a escort in training" she gestures to Fenalia but I don't have the heart to tell her we've already met. "And I'm sure you know Mr. Troy Saltret, victor of the ninety-first hunger games." I smile and stretch a hand out to him. He stares at it for a moment before he grabs it and squeezes it roughly. I look at him quickly and I see he too wants to talk to me. I avert my gaze and we both drop the handshake rather quickly.

Pricilla continues to introduce me to multiple Capitol personnel and my hand is nearly raw from handshakes by the time she's done. As if on cue, there's a rumbling and the train comes into sight, barrelling past us and suddenly stopping right in front of us.

Pricilla squeals and I fear she'll start jumping up and down with excitement as the doors open. An attendant takes her arm and guides her into the train as another takes mine. I narrow my eyes and am about to snap my arm away, when I realize the camera is pointing right at me. I quickly cover my glare with a smile and thank him. From now on, I'm a grateful tribute, happy to be in a death match.

I sit on the bed in my room. The train moves silently along the tracks, going well over 200 kilometres an hour. I feel the gently sway of the train but soon, that feeling disappears. I examine the sheets on the soft bed, no one in the district has anything this luxurious, not even in the victors village. I rub the fabric between my fingers and feel the softness. I soon grow tired of this and spot a wooden dresser with the district twelve symbol carved into the side. I stand and run a hand along the carving, feeling the smoothness of the sanded wood. I open a drawer and find it full of shirts, mostly green and grey, but varying in fabric and style. In the next drawer are pants and in the one below that are undergarments. Never in my life have I seen so many clothes.

There's a knock on the door and I open it to see Pricilla smiling at me.

"Dinner will be in just a few minutes, I recommend you dress in something less" She looks me up and down, a look of disgust on her face. "Woodsy." I roll my eyes at her and close the door again. I realize that may not have been the smartest move, but no cameras are filming, so I ignore it.

I approach the dresser again and select a grey shirt that fits tightly around my shoulders but flows down loosely below that. I pair it with black jeans and brush out my hair. I exit the compartment and walk down the hallway to he dining car. I see Pricilla, Fenalia and Troy sitting around the table. I suddenly remember something.

"Where are my parents? They're victors, don't they come too?" I ask, suddenly panicking. They didn't come see me in the Justice Building. I never to say goodbye, I never got to explain myself. Troy sees me begin to panic and stands to face me.

"They're going by hovercraft tomorrow. They had some government affairs to attend to. They'll meet us in the Capitol." Somehow his voice comforts me. Its not fatherly or even particularly friendly but comforting. I exhale in relief and take a seat across from Fenalia. She smiles at me and dives straight into conversation.

"So, are you excited to be on the way to the Capitol?" I think for a second hbefore replying.

"It'll certantly be different than what I'm used to." I say, avoiding the question. Thankfully Rye enters the car before she can talk again.

HE sits just as a small group of Avoxes come to deliver the first course of our meal. A salad of green leaves and tomatoes is placed before me and I thank the man in red. He bows his head and backs away. I wait until the others' food is delivered before I begin to eat.

"You both have quite the manners for someone from the districts."Pricilla comments as she takes a small bite of her leaves. I shrug.

"Rye and I ate at the mayors house a lot, with our parents and all." Pricilla smiles.

"You two will do well in the Capitol." I look at Rye and he looks at me with an expression of confusion.

'Later' I mouth and shift my attention back to the meal. There are many things we need to sort out.

I'm sitting on the couch, now regretting eating as much as I did. Even with all the food we had in our home in Twelve, I'd never eaten that much. Pricilla clicks on the television and we tune into the broadcast of all the reapings. 

"Pay attention, the reapings tell a lot about your competitors. If they volunteer, remember them. If they cry, they're either weak and not a concern, or have a reason to want to win. Don't cast anyone out, but remember anyone you think you'll want to ally with." I nod at his advice and try to remember faces. There's a blonde boy from one who looks my age and there's a brunette from two who looks about Rye's age. I remember them. The program reaces district twelve and I see Pricilla straighten up and she sees herself on television. She reads the little girls name and I watch her walk up the stage, but this time I see her face covered in tears I didn't notice earlier. I watch myself run down the aisle and scream my volunteer and hug the girl. I watch as I take my place next to Pricilla. She selects the boys name and read out Rye. Something isn't right.

"Can you rewind that?" I ask. Troy beckons over an Avox who presses a button on the wall near the screen and rewinds the footage. I feel Pricilla tense next to me.

"Play it." I request and the Avox does. I watch Pricilla pause before reading the name. The camera zooms in on me and you briefly see the slip of paper with the name.

"Pause it!" I say, standing to further inspect the screen. The first letter should be an R for Rye, but it isn't. There's an M.

Rye's name wasn't actually picked.


	7. Chapter 7

Confusion spreads through me like wildfire. I stare at the screen and the M written on the paper. I turn back to Pricilla.

"I can explain." She says, panic in her own voice. This is when the rage takes over me.

"You said his name even though he wasn't picked! You set him up to get a more exciting reaping! You want better reviews so you don't lose your job to Fenalia next year!" I scream at her. She's speechless. I step up close to her, right up in her face.

"You've made a mistake Capitol girl. You fucked with the wrong sister." I narrow my eyes at her and see tears roll down her cheek. I spit on her, right between the eyes and step back.

"You think these are games? You think our lives are just a way for you to get a higher pay? Well if you don't play by the rules, neither do we. So watch your back Pricilla. I need to practice killing before the games." She falls back onto the couch, her head in her hands, sobs escaping from her mouth.

"Cry little Bitch. Your life isn't on the line, mine is! And so is my brother. Because of you! Fuck you!" I'm about to lunge at her, and get my first kill of the games, when Troy hurls into me, nearly knocking me over.

"Get the fuck off me! The bitch deserves it!" I swing a punch at Troy but only hit his forearm. By now the trains security have realized what's going on and two guards take me by the arms and pin me against the wall. I scream obscenities at them and Pricilla as she cries on the couch. Rye is just sitting there, his expression blank. When I look at him everything catches up at me and my anger and hatred are replaced by sadness. My only job in life is to take care of him and I risk failing that by making the Capitol hate me before we even get there. My legs collapse beneath me and the guards are all that keep me upright, as I sob myself.

There's a pain in my arm as I see a needle be inserted and within seconds, the world as well as Pricilla's sobs face into oblivion.

I wake in my compartment with a throbbing in my head. I blink a few times to wake up and place myself. Suddenly all of last night's events flood back into me. Pricilla's lie, my attempted attack and then being sedated. Its odd how only 24 hours can change so much.

I sit upright and press my fingers against my temples, trying to relieve the pain of a headache. After a few minutes of noting, I slowly stand and make my way to the closed window. The scenery flashes by and I see we're passing fields in the dim pre-dawn light. The sun has yet to rise, but I see the glow from the east telling me its nearly dawn. I close the blinds and select an outfit for the day. We'll be reaching the Capitol soon, my parents told me it was a little under a day's journey by train. I gather the clothes in my arms and enter the bathroom in the compartment. I place the clothes on the counter and turn on the water to heat up. I strip down and brush out my hair, removing the knots created in my slumber.

The water falls softly from the faucet and warms my body. I find a shampoo dispenser in the wall and clean. I simply stand under the stream of water for what feels like forever before I dry off. I dress in the new clothes and dry my hair, pulling it into a ponytail before I leave.

I open my compartment door and see the hallway is empty. Not even the Avoxes are awake yet. I shrug it off and find the set of couches and the television we were at last night. I sit down on the couch and turn on the television using the pad the Avox used last night. The screen glows white for a moment before changing to the arrivals of the tributes at the Capitol train station. I see the district three tributes disembark from their train and the crowd cheer as they wave. The girl is short, maybe 5' 3" at most. The boy looks around fifteen and wears thick-framed glasses. After a few minutes they cut to the broadcasters, Kosmos and Deion who are discussing this years' tributes.

"I think we've got quite the interesting group this year, especially _both_ the children of Katniss and Peeta Mellark, they'll be quite the pair to be reckoned with. I've got high hopes for them." Kosmos is wearing a sparkly white suit this year. He's been working as the host of the games for as long as I can remember, he must be at least fifty by now, but you couldn't tell from all the plastic surgery he's had done.

"Very true, but that could serve as their downfall, they could possibly want to protect the other and throw themselves into needlessly dangerous situations." Deion comments.

"Hmm, valid point. Now what about this years' careers?" I tune out for a while. What is my strategy? Do I expose Pricilla's lie or would that only hurt Rye and I? Should I act like my mother and hopefully gather her fan base?

Suddenly, I hear a door close softly behind me and look up to see Rye walking over to me. I smile weakly and pat the cushion next to me. He returns my smile and sits down where I patted.

"Are we on the TV?" He asks, nodding to the screen that currently shows headshots of the District two brunettes and his partner. I nod my head.

"We were, they were talking about how we'll probably be stupid." I say, pulling my knees up to my chest, hugging them close to my body, as if I could dissolve into the cushions of the orange couch.

"Like mom and dad." Rye says dryly. My eyes open wide and I sit, gaping at my brother. He simply looks back at me, confused, trying to understand my shock.

"What?" He asks, giving up on his sleuthing.

"You said you thought mom and dad were stupid!" I whisper-yell, not wanting to wake anyone. This is probably one of our last chances to talk alone, without cameras and whatnot.

Rye simply shrugs.  
"They thought the Capitol would ignore them and us. That was pretty dumb." I now narrow my eyes, trying to understand what he said.

"You haven't heard, have you?" He asks. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and shake my head.

'What are you talking about?" Rye bites his lip. He looks around us and stares at the door connecting the train cars on either end of the car. He quickly stands and locks each one from our end. He sits back down and sighs.

"You can't tell anyone that you know, alright?" I nod slowly and a thought crosses my mind. It sounds like my brother is protecting me, not the other way around like its supposed to be.

"before we were in the reapings, there was the vote to re-instate the games. The vote was almost unanimous, but they voted against it. The Capitol wasn't happy and told the districts they voted in favor of it. Eventually word got out and the Districts almost rebelled again, they were tamed, but I doubt they will be for much longer." His words take a minute to sink in. I sit dumbfounded, trying to dissect what I've heard.

"How do you know all this?" I ask him.

"Cliff told me. The miners have been talking." I shake my head.

"Why didn't he tell me? When did he tell you?" Rye looks at my left hand, the hand that carries his ring. He raises his eyes back up to mine.

"He told me at the Justice building. He told me to tell you before you did anything stupid. He also asked me if I was ok with that." He nods in the direction of the ring.

I smile slightly and pull Rye into a hug. His word still linger in my mind.

'The Districts almost rebelled again, they were tamed, but I doubt they will be for much longer'

There will be another rebellion.


End file.
